


Choreography

by astraplain



Series: Choreography [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Intro to Dance isn’t the only thing on Cassandra July’s mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choreography

“Is this Intro to Dance or Marine Biology? You’re flopping around like a bunch of walruses.” Cassandra July stomped to the center of the room and shoved a petite blonde out of the way. The teaching assistant started the music again and Cassandra demonstrated the sequence of movements they’d been working on for the last half-hour.

“Beanie, get in here,” she shouted to the man lurking just outside the door. He hesitated only a second before obeying. “You haven’t managed to forget everything I taught you.” Cassandra made it more of a statement than a question. “Get over here and,” she reached out seemingly at random and grabbed Kurt’s arm, pulling him forward, “show this herd of cattle how to do a basic paired step sequence.”

Cassie’s assistant restarted the music and Adam watched Cassie’s demonstration once before mirroring her on the second run. When the music started its third cycle, Cassie stepped aside for Kurt to take her place. She made them run the sequence twice before she yelled for the others to pair up and get to work.

“Stop! Stop.” She shouted after suffering through seven minutes of that. “We’ve got enough time left for one more sequence. Watch carefully.” She put a hand on Kurt’s back to keep him from stepping away as she told Adam what sequence she wanted.

“I’ll hold this,” she told Adam as she snatched the beanie off his head. It left his hair delightfully tousled and Kurt smiled, feeling just the smallest bit of tension ease. He and Adam had already practiced this particular set of sensual movements. Their efforts were rewarded when Cassie didn’t spare one word of complaint before yelling at the rest of the class to start practicing ‘just like that’.

When the class ended eleven minutes later, Cassie returned Adam’s beanie and asked if he’d ever considered a career as a walrus trainer. Adam needed a minute to translate that as an offer to assist with her class and politely told her he’d consider it. She walked away without comment, pausing by Kurt only long enough to pat his shoulder once.

“She likes you,” Adam said as he handed Kurt a bottle of water. Kurt took a drink, then leaned up for a quick kiss.

“How can you tell?” he asked as he took the beanie from Adam’s hand and placed it carefully, fussing for a moment before stepping back.

“A pat on the shoulder is practically a gold star in here. Well, that or a pinch on the arse.”

“I’ll take the pat on the shoulder then,” Kurt slid his hand into Adam’s delighting in the warmth that filled him; he loved holding Adam’s hand.

“Agreed,” Adam said cheerfully. “She pinches hard; it left a bruise.”

“That’s terrible,” Kurt said with a hint of wicked delight. “I’d better check to make sure you’ve fully recovered.”

“You do realize that class was three years ago.” Adam pointed out somewhat reluctantly.

“Why take chances?” Kurt gave Adam’s hand a quick squeeze before leading them along the familiar path towards Adam’s apartment.

“Why indeed,” Adam concurred, amused that in a matter of weeks Kurt had gone from shyly asking for a coffee date to inviting himself to Adam’s apartment for sleepovers. For a moment he considered sending Cassie July a thank you gift - a cactus, or perhaps a Venus flytrap - but Kurt gave him one of those smiles and all other thoughts disappeared.  
*****

“What?” Cassandra July snarled into her phone. She’d answered without checking caller ID; there was only one person crazy enough to call her this soon after Intro to Dance.

“Gel has been contained” Sue Sylvester replied before adding, “Mission Porcelain is green.”

“About damn time,” Cassandra muttered, glaring through the window at the few students who hadn’t left her studio yet. “Beanie is a go for full boyfriend status.”

“Excellent.”

“You owe me for this one, Sylvester. Porcelain’s flexible enough but he pirouettes like one of those ballerinas in a cheap jewelry box. I’m pretty sure what he’s getting up to with Beanie isn’t going to improve that.”

“Threaten his scarf collection. It’s one of his few weaknesses. I can only contain Gel Boy for a few more months. If he gets into NYADA, he’s all yours.”

“I’ll think of something. You’d better not drop the ball next time your precious Porcelain ventures back to Ohio. If you want to make sure he stays away from Slick, keep him away from Lima’s hotels.”

“Don’t be stingy with your frequent flyer points then. Porcelain senior is disgustingly unbribeable for a politician.”

“Fine. Next time Porcelain flies home Beanie will go with him.” Cassandra didn’t really care about the points, she just hated being told what to do.

“And…?” Sue prompted impatiently.

“Just before graduation, Beanie gets the role of his dreams in an off-Broadway show and an offer to continue on as adviser to the Apples. He won’t be going back to England any time soon.”

“Acceptable. Now you just have to keep this up for three more years.”

“Or until Porcelain is permanently attached,” Cassie countered quickly; she almost liked Beanie and had no intention of letting this “mission” drag on for three more years. She had students to intimidate after all; having to coddle one went against her nature.

“Fine,” Sue agreed before ending the call. Cassie, smiled and unlocked her desk where she kept a planner hidden way in the back. Sue Sylvester wasn’t the only one who knew how to get what she wanted, and Isabelle Wright wasn’t the only person in this town who owed Cassie a favor. She’d have Beanie putting a ring on Porcelain before the summer was out or her name wasn’t Cassandra July.

::end::


End file.
